


Fairies, dude

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Child! Seth Rollins [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Seth Rollins, Uncle Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Fairies, dude

Kane can't stand Seth Rollins.

The Golden Boy.

The Future of WWE.

The man can't stand that brat, that guy would get Kane, from waking him at 5:00 in the morning to putting a beef on the shower head to tossing flour or firing colorful confetti while Kane is taking a shower.

"Dang!" Kane thought, "I were going to treat Seth like a child, I will." "Be careful what you say." Growled a voice, Kane turned around to see Undertaker, his half-brother.

"What?" Kane ask and Undertaker had to repeat, "Be careful what you say."

* * *

7 minutes later

* * *

 

Seth pull at his hair in anger, he was not in the good mood at all.

Kane was there.

"Remember Seth, if you treat me like a complete fool. I will treat you like a child."

Kane growled and Seth reacted with rage. "Oh YEAH, KANE!" Seth yelled at Kane but he ignored Seth.

And Seth growled, "I will show him."

* * *

12 hours later

* * *

 

Kane reacted with shock when he saw Seth, now shrunk as a child. A pair of scissors was in hands with Seth's face turning a red color from the embarrassment.

At first, he wanted to call Undertaker or Triple H, he thought it was fairies or something.

"Hey, remember if you mess with me, Karma bites." Kane tried to sound friendly to the child as he called out for Triple H to picked out Seth Rollins.


End file.
